ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 32
Text chapter 32 - prom It was the nite of the prom Anya Serkades and Chardley were all dead, angela was on the moon and rossey was in hell so for now all my problems wer solved. Jacub showed up to the dor in a fucking sexy Indian outfit with only his you know what covered because that's what the indiens wore before we cockenered them. Alice was also wearing something Edward had a suit on becauses hes an old school boy and jasmine was earing and Tanishashanqua was there too wearing stuff but not sa mine nice because she's a poor fucker. We also had our instruments so that we could make a band at the dance because were going to play when we get there for the entire school. "Wait Rebecca was what about esme?" Jacob opened his mouth and said. "do not worry I have a plan" I told him winking but no blinking because blinking is for emus. Anyways I rode Jacob all the way there and then got off when we got there. I also brought all of the instruments for our band its called "Opposite feelings give double abstinency" and its about how Judah rocks and how we will speed his world to the word. When we got ther the dance was full all of the surviving students wer there. Jacub was my date so I was going to paes religion class like Aro wanted and esme was there too she was standing on top of the tower loking down evily at everyone and thigns. The everything was dancing like a whore with pneumonoultramicroscopicsili covolcanokoniosis and jetengining and shit. I saw bella she was an emo shit so I smacked her on the way in. Everybody laufhged at that fucking whore so we went back to dancing. It was a slow song called my heart will travel on and Jacub and I dancd and made out during the dance it was so cuuute. The we stated playing our band for the prom so those shitty emo fucks could mosh the fuckers. Bullet given by bets boys Given by all bet boys can do Luzel try to prize up you Willow tasted everyting I could see satan in my mind trying to stop me from playing but I kept going on because THAT WEAK FUCKER CAN SUCK MY TAINT! Bawu go away to ERROR TRANSLATION CODE fc at 405e [][] [][] [][] [][] [] JMLITE'SWID YIE CR DRUGS TAKETO FLITE The cowd rared as I busted out my epic gitar solo which also shok the foundations of the school and the earth. It didn't purse the heavens but it did cause the fucking obnockshis decorations to fall onto the prom comity which I thought was funny. But then something happened as I played the gitar began to grow and growand got fucking big and green and throbbing. It throbbed so hard that heaven blew up I could see it from here. Then Hell too because half the planet was already gone it was weak from prevous strikes. "REBEBCCA THANK YOU" people screemed astheir souls were saved by me, THE GERATEST PERSON IN AL LTHE WORLD "YOU ARE WELCOME" I said to world walking the rabid truble that lay in my way. Then the president of the school Esme came to satge to announce the winners of the election. "hello dear children. Rossey is in hell so there will be no competition but before lthat lies we will talk about the prom king and queen!" she said and everybody cheered except me and my friends becuz we no fucking whore that esme. "JACUB WINS PROM KING" she screemd and jacub jumped into the stage and accepted his reward. He was shirtless and shit and he was so so fucking hot I mean fuck I wanted to have sex right there I even got a bit wet. "HOLY SHIT BELLA WON PROM QUEEN" she screemd with her middle finger up at me. But then wen bella got up on stag to accept her prom award we duped a bucket of blood onto her to humiliate her in the eys of the world. The world got up and cheerd because every fucking person hates that shitty bitch. She cried and cryed and then Mark dragged her off the stage like a cow. But for some reason I felt a ping of badness in my hart. Why did this feel wrong? She deserted it! "NO ITS ACTUALLY REEBCEA" esme screemd and I got up to take my crown as my prize. I had on a beatufil fucking gorgeous dress and everybody thought I was the hottest girl in the rom everyone wanted to fuock me but I was saving myself for Jacob later tonight. "yo motherfucker good job." I turned my head to see who the fuck called ME a motherfucker and It was Obomba he was here to give me my reward! Obomba is the president of the country! He was wering a swhil traditional dress and shit."you are an example for us all" Obomba sad and he put the crown on me because I was the president and empress of the danse! Everybody clapped their hands for me and even gave me a bouget of flowers they were fucking orange daisys. "HELL FOOL YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" I looked oer and it was Chocolove he was stating down Obomba! "FUCK YOU BITCH YOU ANSWER TO ME" Obamba screemed and took out a breedsword and treated Chocoloev with me. "NO OBOMBA DON'T DO IT HE IS UMMINE TO SORDS WITHOUT BLADE UNLIKE YOURS" I screemd but it was no use because Chocolove used his energy barier to atomic ombo's ass. As he died he outstretched his arms to Judah and said "god save me, my body!" but then he passed to the other side but then didn't because I had pursed heaven and freed all souls so he just lay their soules. But then chocolate love appeared and summond his Mick his jaarga and then became a lance to use against me! Chocolove took the lance and threw it at me "MY SPEAR ROD WILL PIERSE YOU" he screemed and then I dodged so it hit that fucking atrocious hag jane instead. She started grolowing and shit and then exploded into a booldy mess all over my fucking gorgeous dress. I WAS FUCKING ANGRY. But before I could do anything the moon started to crash into the planet! I looked up and it was ANGELA! SHE WAS PILOTING THE MOON INTO THE SCHOOL! "YOU FUCKER YOU THINK YOU KILL CAN ME THAT EASILY" she SCREAMED. She made a cross with her moon and then attacked chocolove with it and he tried to deflect with his hands! He was fast but she drove the moon like a fucking professional. "NO HOMIE DON'T KILL MY DAD HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT" Tanishashanqua screemed as she got between Chocolove and the moon. The entire dance stopped to look at the scene it was so beautiful and we could touch it. Angela stopped and stared crying because all she evr wanted was to be runited with her long last dad after he mom dyed of AIDS when agela was only 5 I also lafed when that happen the fucking whore. Then something ajazing happened! Tanishahsnaqua's word touched angela and she stoped her rampage. She hot off the moon to go and hug cocolove and then the three embraced each other. They were a famil yagain it was a beautiful site to see! Then Jane came back from the beyond because I blew up heaven and hell with my music so she then told as "WE HAVE TO GO" quickly because the moon was coming. "but why" I screemed "Because Cocolove is going to try to kill you bitch" she screemed and then made magic with her fingers and screemed "METEOR". Then the moon got up and started attacking again and Chocolove took out his lance to stop it. "WILD MOTHERFUCKER YOU AINT GOT NOTHING ON ME" Chocoloe scremed as he fought off the moon from the dance. Angela helped too "I will protect my daddy!" she screemed. But then piloted Clarity ARROW and Mark and Cayus all appeared! They were the Volture! "IT IS THE TIME TO BATTLE YOU AND KILL YOU REBECCA!" Esme screemd "VOLTURE! ROLL THE FUCK OUT AND FUCK HER UP!" and with that we engaged them in a epic battle. Edward took out his nales and fought Cayus wile Alice took out her gun and stated to fight the robot Clarity while Jacub fought Mark with his axe. "Tanishahsnqa help me figh esme!" I screemed as I pushed a student out fo the way of an e nergy beam. I took out a grenade and threw it as esme flew around the room shooting of kamehamehas and shit but it didn't' stop her! "FUCK I CANT HIT HER!" I screemed! "she is not immoral" Tanishahsnqua sad wile shooting her getto gun. It was a sene to see! Tanishashqnau's mech arm turned into a gatling gun and started machine gunning that fucking bitch "TAKE THISSSSSSS" she screemed! But then the fucking sluts sulpichia and nympho appeared and thired to use magic on Tanishashanqua. "FIRAGA" bympho screemed "BLIZARGA" Sulpy screened "NOOOO NOT MY SISTER" and with that Angela took the hit for Tanishahsnqua. Jane took the other one that hag and disintegrated so tht her soul could never return to her fucking ugly ass boody. But angela was okay wich was polished good because Tanishahsnqua cant afford the operation to save angela if she died. "Angela you are my sis put aside your differences and work with me to fight evil" Tanishashanqua said and esme was killing motherfuckering normal students with her kamehamehame's. "I WILL TRY" angela said redeemed for all of her actions as she began to. But then esme flew onto me and pushed me really fuckign far away but it didn't last because "TELEPORT" I heard. Suddenly me Edowerd and Bella were all in a dark house. "were we go to?" Bella say. Then I thought as I recognized the house! It was… THE COLLINS MANOR! "ITS EDOWERD'S HOUSE!" I screemed. "But who teleported us!?" I asked edowerd. "The Hag is dead!" Edowerd nodded and turned is back to me. "I know who" EDowerd said. Suddenly…. CHOCOLOVE STEPPED OUT INTO THE FOYAY. " Chocolove what are you-" bella began but then Chocolove took out a gun that was fucking huge and aimed it at us. "The plan commences" he said and then blew bella's entire fucking head straight off and all of the blood got on me again. Everythign stopped. Characters Notes Chapter 32